Twilight, the Years Before
by LaLaLolly
Summary: Follow Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and some others throughout their secondary school / middle school lives! Emmett and Bella are twins, while there are no other family relationships between the group. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to make a new Twilight story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Bella's POV

"Isabella, do you know the answer or not?" Mr. Chance asked expectantly.

I snapped awake, and realized that I had almost fell asleep. "What- could you, um, please repeat the question?"

"Pay attention, Isabella," he warned me, then turned around again. I rolled my eyes.

Social studies seemed to tick by ever so slowly. This was only the second day of school, how could I ever expect it to get any better? Not to mention the fact that my only friend was my twin brother, Emmett, but he hardly ever talked to me anyways.

Why did we have to move to Forks, anyways? Jacksonville was so much better, all warm and relaxing, and here in Forks it was just rain, rain, and guess what, rain. Woohoo.

"And don't forget that you will have a test on Thursday!" Mr. Chance told us, and the bell struck abruptly.

I picked up my binder and luggaged it to my next class, English. English was much better than social studies, I actually liked writing, it was something that I cared about.

But, English was at the other end of the hall, and I hurried to it as fast as I could, obviously trying to avoid social studies.

"_OOF!_" I gasped, as I hit the wall and dropped my binder.. But... it wasn't a wall, it was a person. A guy, actually, and a cute guy to say the least.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, kneeling down to pick up my things for me.

"Oh, um, thanks, but it was really my fault... I was running..." I admitted, stuttering.

"Well, either way, here," he handed me my binder. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella," I introduced. "Call me Bella, though."

"Okay, Bella, I have to get to class, now, see you later!" Edward smiled, and ran down the hallway to his next class.

I stood there for a few moments, smiling airily, but then I realized that I was the only person standing in the hall.

"_Dang it,_" I whispered under my breath, and ran full-speed towards English.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the hallway after class has started, miss?" Mrs. Hoffman, the old, wrinkly grandmother of an anthology teacher called from her teacher called to me from her classroom.

"Uh, I just, um, dropped my binder in the hall and I had to pick it up..." I tried. It really wasn't a lie, actually.

"Uh-huh. Come here, please," she ordered, and I stepped over to her, imagining the worst.

"Where are you supposed to be, exactly?" Mrs. Hoffman asked.

"English..." I sighed, glancing up at the clock displayed in the hall.

"Well, I will have Mr. Connel be alerted that you were out skipping class," she smiled a disgusting, forced grin with yellowed teeth. "And you will be spending lunch in the office."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Oh, and take this paper," Mrs. Hoffman handed me a green slip. "And give it to Mr. Connel, so he knows that you were with me."

"Okay," I repeated, and rushed to English before another teacher could get me into trouble.

I pushed open the thick metal door to English, to find Mr. Connel standing at the board, writing something down. He turned to face the door, along with the rest of the class.

"I, um, was talking with Mrs. Hoffman," I told him, and walked to the front of the room to deliver my paper.

"Very well. Sit wherever," Mr. Connel assured me, and gestured to the only open spot remaining, behind a dainty, delicate girl with spiked hair.

I walked hurridly over to the desk, and slipped into the chair quietly. Mr. Connel returned to his lecture.

The spikey-haired girl turned around to me with a smiling countenance.

"I'm Alice!" she chirped, attempting to be quiet.

"I'm Bella," I raised and eyebrow.

"We should be, like, best friends and all that!" Alice squeaked, nodding vigorously.

"If you want to be," I told her, nodding slightly.

"Sit with me at lunch, Bella, please?" Alice urged me.

"Oh, I would, but I have lunch detention today for being late," I rolled my eyes depressingly.

"That's alright. Tomorrow, then, right?" she asked. I nodded.

Alice and I spent the rest of class whispering while Mr. Connel lectured. Soon the end of class neared, and everyone stood up and waited for the bell to ring.

"I'll see you in third hour, Bella," Alice told me. We realized that we had four classes together- English, humanities, math and science. Our third hour was math.

"Okay," I nodded, but I was unheard because the bell rang loudly.

I was in no hurry to reach the office. My locker was, like social studies, near the other end of the hall, and I took my time getting there. I spun my lock a few times, entered the combination and exchanged my binder for a lunchbox.

The office was downstairs, near the center of the school. I proceeded down the stairs, through the hall, and into the office. It was one of those 'happy' rooms, with mellow yellow walls and a vase of daisies perched on the secretaries desk.

Right now, the office was pretty empty, except for the secretary, me, two third graders, and a guy that I recognized from my grade.

The secretary leaned forward, asked me what I needed, and I mumbled out 'lunch detention'.

"Have a seat right there," she pointed to the empty seat next to the guy, and I sat down next to him.

He looked gruff and upset, he was slumping over in the chair and supporting his chin with his fist.

"Whaddya in for?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Late for class," I answered in a monotone.

"I'm Jasper," he told me, finally making eye-contact. I noticed his golden curls, and a two sets of scabbed knuckles.

"I'm Bella," I said for the third time today.

"You're Emmetts sister, right?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Just that Emmett talks about you sometimes. And I never really met you before," Jasper responded. I had just come to this school this year, Emmett had been here forever, practically. I had gone to private school all my life, and Emmett got me into thinking, 'Hey, maybe I should go here, instead', so here I am.

"Yeah, I bet he lied," I laughed lightly.

"He doesn't say what you think he would, he said that you guys were close and you were kind of cool," Jasper assured me.

"Well, you get pretty close when you're twins, you know," I told him, nodding.

"I wish I had a twin, all I have is six brothers and a sister. I'm the middle, though. 'Cause there's Camden, he's three, then Nicholas, he's six, and Jacob, he's eight, Jackson, he's ten, then there's me, then my sister, Eve, she's 15, and then the twins, Caleb and Cole, who are 17." Jasper explained, hardly taking one breath.

"Wow, Emmett and I just have each other, and that's it," I frowned.

"Lucky you, we should trade," Jasper smirked. "It's a madhouse at my house."

"I don't think I could handle it living there!" I laughed.

"Oh, I say that all the time and I'm still alive... barely... Caleb and Cole try to get me to do a lot of crap that'll kill me, and I have to watch out a lot," Jasper laughed shortly, the first time I ever heard him laugh, actually.

"Emmett doesn't do that a lot, he says he'd be too lonely," I said. "But sometimes he says he would trade me in a heartbeat."

"I think I got him going about that with the whole 'let's trade households' thing..." Jasper admitted with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper!" I grinned. "Holy crap, lunch is over!"

"Let's go, then," Jasper suggested, standing up. I nodded, and we both went back up to our lockers.

Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all...

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Jasper's POV

Dear God, I hate science. Science will never help me, or anyone else, for that matter, accomplish anything. Give me one way science will help me get into the army. Oh, right, there aren't any, because science is horrible and useless...

"And you know what, Emmett? Emmett- Emmett, listen to me when I'm talking!" I poked Emmett on the shoulder.

"Jasper, shut up, Edward's writing something," Emmett whispered, eyeing Edward's paper.

_Bella, _was written, and Edwards was mindlessly drawing loops.

Emmett and I watched him for a few moments.

"Hey, Edward?" Emmett asked Edward innocently.

"Yeah?" Edward replied.

"Why is it that you're writing my _sister's name on your paper?_" Emmett smirked.

"Wha- Emmett, what the crap!" Edward fumed, furiously erasing Bella's name until a hole ripped through his paper.

I laughed heartily in the background.

"Jasper, shut up! At least it's not _Eve _or something, but I don't think Emmett can't say the same!" Edward accused.

"Oh, my God Emmett, seriously? Eve? You know that she's fifteen, right?" Jasper asked.

"Edward's lying, Jasper, I'd like Eve when Hell freezes over," Emmett said in defence.

"But there's a chance, then!" Edward grinned.

"No, Edward, it's a _figure of speech_," Emmett explained with gritted teeth.

"Sure, of course it is," I laughed again, along with Edward.

"At least it's not _Isabella_," Emmett tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Edward accused.

"Hey, I don't care what either of you idiots do! I'm just glad that no one knows who I like, and no one _ever will_," I told them.

"So, you're just gonna let us keep on fighting, and you aren't even gonna tell us who you like?" Edward contemplated.

"Yeah, pretty much!" I laughed.

"You suck, you know that, Jasper?" Emmett folded his arms.

"And proud of it!" I assured them.

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the math room by Alice, who was chattering away about who-knows-what, I wasn't listening.

"So, how was lunch detention?" Alice asked.

I wasn't listening, I was doodling aimlessly into my notebook.

"Bella!" Alice piped.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Alice, what?" I apologized.

"How was lunch detention?" Alice repeated slowly.

"Oh, it was okay, I met this guy-" I started, smiling.

"Who? Tell me!" Alice cut me off happily.

"He said his name was Ja-" I began again, only to be stopped by Alice.

"Jasper? Jasper! What was Jasper doing in lunch detention?" Alice demanded, her tone suddenly becoming more frantic.

"I never asked him, why?" I asked her slowly. Alice sure was making a big fuss about Jasper.

"Oh, um, nothing, Bella," Alice blushed sanguinely.

Alice didn't look like she wanted to be asked again, so I kept my mouth shut about it.

Mr. Thorne walked in right then, his voice booming. "Good afternoon, class! There is a problem on the board, begin, please, then we will go over it."

On the board, the projector flashed and a page appeared.

_ If x+5=7, then what is the answer to the equation?_

_ (5x+5)-8=_

_ A) 7_

_ B)12_

_ C)5_

_ D)0_

__ The answer was obviously A, no doubt about it. I scrawled it down onto my sheet of paper, and sat, waiting for Alice to finish.

Alice had her face scrunched up, obviously frazzled.

"Alice!" I whispered. "Alice!"

"Hm?" Alice turned slightly.

_"It's A," I told her._

Alice smiled appreciatively, then scribbled the answer onto her paper.

"Okay," Mr. Thorne announced after several minutes. "Who thinks that they have the answer?"

A girl raised her hand franticly, Jessica Stanley, but Mr. Thorne ignored her.

"Miss Brandon? Would you like to give it a try?" he smiled convincingly at Alice.

"Oh, um, I-" Alice's face heated up. "A?"

"Correct! Good," Mr. Thorne grinned.

Alice threw me an appreciative smile, which I returned.

Alice's POV

I was glad that Bella helped me. Math wasn't exactly my best subject... okay, school wasn't exactly my best subject.

Not when there were so many cute guys to think about! Especially.... oh, forget it!


End file.
